Une belle bande de bras cassés
by Nyna O
Summary: Les aventures d'Orchideis la chasseresse borgne qui râle tout le temps, Ruad la sorcière à cheval entre deux dimensions, Ebène la marchande têtue et fétichiste, Trent la rogue accro à la cigarette, et Viglione le petit archer efféminé!
1. Retrouvailles autour d'un suicide

_Disclaimer :_ l'univers de Ragnarok Online (ses paysages, ses villes, ses monstres, ses NPC, …) n'est pas à moi du tout ! Les personnages sont tous à moi, excepté Nathaniel Surame-Campz (qui n'est que cité ici), qui appartient à mon poteau Nath (oui, Nath est à Nath, ça en fait des nattes, on se croirait dans les grottes de la Squaw…je sors ?)

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Orchideis connaissait ce village, il pleuvait à Comodo. Orchideis, à l'abri sous une tente abandonnée de la plage, retirait les poils de seal coincés dans les serres de Hagall, son faucon. Depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris goût à ces promenades en solitaire, même dans les endroits fréquentés par des créatures dangereuses. Même si elle avait la nostalgie des expéditions dans les grottes pleines d'orcs en compagnie de Nathaniel.  
Un battement d'ailes se rapprocha de la tente. Orchideis saisit son arc, ainsi qu'une de ses flèches à la pointe d'acier, et sortit prudemment. Mais ce n'était qu'un oiseau messager, qui laissa tomber un paquet. Ledit paquet rebondit sur sa tête, puis sur sa chaussure, et finit sa course sur le sable mouillé. Elle le ramassa. C'était un parchemin non scellé, juste maintenu enroulé par une ficelle. Orchideis trancha la ficelle, et lu le message.  
Hagall fondit sur un crabe de passage, lui régla son compte et l'amena, triomphant, à sa maîtresse qui lisait, les yeux écarquillés, le message. Orchideis laissa tomber le parchemin, et resta quelques secondes interdite, avant de murmurer:  
"Saloperie de bordel de Loki..."  
L'instant d'après, elle ramassait ses pièges, les rangeait à la hâte, appelait Hagall et fonçait vers le village...

Elle paya un prêtre de passage pour qu'il la téléporte à Alberta, et tomba lourdement sur le pavé de la ville portuaire. Les passants se retournèrent, se demandant d'où pouvait provenir cette fille trempée aux chaussures pleines de sable. Elle essora ses cheveux, remit son chapeau et courut vers le quartier où vivait la famille Bordensson.  
Une dame plutôt âgée épluchait un livre de comptes sur sa terrasse. Orchideis courut vers elle, et posa le message sur le livre de compte en question. La vieille dame releva lentement la tête, l'air inquiet et surpris de ceux qui ont une arbalète pointée sur eux sans savoir pourquoi. Mais il n'y avait qu'Orchideis, son arc rangé, et son regard pressé d'en finir.  
"Mais qui êtes vous?" demanda la vieille marchande.  
"Orchideis Haray, je suis une amie de votre fille, et j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé"  
La marchande lut le message attentivement. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle le reposa en tremblant.  
"C'est bien l'écriture d'Ebène. Sauf pour le post-scriptum. Mais quelle que soit l'écriture, je ne reconnais pas ma fille dans ces mots!"  
"Moi si. Elle a passé ces dernières semaines à boire en cachette de vous, parce qu'elle ne supporte plus les bâtons que vous mettez dans ses roues!"  
"Je n'ai rien fait du tout! Comment osez vous..."  
La vieille dame se leva, et recula d'un pas lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule, non entraînée au combat, face à une furie armée d'un arc, et à en juger par son collier en os de zombie et sa boucle d'oreille en griffe d'orc, une furie qui savait très bien utiliser son arc.  
"Le temps n'est pas aux reproches," commença Orchideis, "Ebène sera forgeron même si vous continuez à l'expédier à Louyang pour livrer des machins à des gens respectables comme elle devrait être. Je ne sais ce que vous avez contre les artisans, mais la seule chose qui pourrait l'en empêcher, c'est ce qu'elle menace de faire dans son message"  
"Je me suis renseignée, et personne ne veut la prendre en apprentissage, on me dit toujours la même chose: Ebène est trop sensible pour mener la vie d'un fabriquant d'armes"  
Orchideis soupira. Ebène ressemblait à un colosse femelle quasi albinos avec des rubans dans les cheveux. C'était curieux à quel point un peu de soie bien placée pouvait vous blinder toutes les portes que vous vouliez enfoncer.  
"Donc vous n'êtes au courant de rien"  
La marchande acquiesça. Elle se tordait les mains, nerveusement. Orchideis reprit le parchemin et l'examina à nouveau...

_Très chers amis, qui que vous soyez, si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que je compte quand même un peu pour vous.  
Alors lisez attentivement.  
J'ai décidé que je ne pouvais plus vivre en courant après des rêves inaccessibles. Si vous repensez à ce que j'ai pu faire de bon dans cette vie, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi. Car vous ne trouverez rien.  
Partagez vous mon argent, ainsi que ma réserve de vin. Si Ruad Sidhe lit ces lignes, qu'elle sache qu'elle peut avoir mes gemmes magiques. Si Orchideis Haray-Campz n'a pas abandonné la lecture, qu'elle prenne ma hache et la donne à un membre de sa guilde plus méritant que moi.  
Vous y gagnerez beaucoup, et je serai enfin en paix._

Quelques lignes étaient griffonnées à la hâte, d'une écriture maladroite, comme si la personne venait d'apprendre à écrire:

_DEPechE tOi de veniR a ALE Alberrta JE T'y Attendrer T._

La mère d'Ebène courut aussi vite qu'elle put, probablement en direction de la guilde des marchands. Orchideis s'assit, en soupirant, et cacha son visage dans ses mains.  
"Orchi?"  
Elle leva les yeux. Une jeune voleuse aux cheveux coupés à la diable et teints à la hâte, qui dépassaient de sous un large sakkat, l'observait. Seule sa poitrine serrée dans un chemisier noué indiquait que cette personne était une fille. Et malgré son visage balafré de toutes parts, Orchideis la reconnut.  
"Trent? C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ce ..."  
"Tu n'as pas changé, enfin..."  
Trent désigna de la pointe de sa dague le bandeau qui dissimulait l'oeil blessé d'Orchideis. Sa première blessure de jeune archère, obtenue dans la grotte de payon.  
"Oh, ça, c'est juste du vomi de zombie." fit-elle, en désignant son oeil.  
"Et ça?"  
Trent désignait cette fois l'alliance d'Orchideis. La chasseresse sourit.  
"Ca, c'est pas du tout du vomi de zombie. Mais comment tu as su pour Ebène, et comment tu l'as connue?"  
"Elle revend des trucs que je vole aux monstres. En échange, j'ai promis de ne jamais l'attaquer."  
Trent agitait sa dague en parlant. Une très jolie damascus, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le couteau de cuisine avec lequel elle se défendait lorsqu' Orchideis et elle étaient adolescentes.  
"Tu dois l'apprécier beaucoup, si tu as eu le courage de me prévenir" fit Orchideis, sarcastique.  
Trent soupira.  
"Suis moi, au lieu de pinailler, j'ai donné rendez-vous à cette Ruad machin à Payon. Elle doit m'attendre"  
Orchideis se leva, et suivit la voleuse. Elles quittèrent la ville...

Sur le chemin, elles restèrent silencieuses, écartant simplement certains monstres trop agressifs d'un coup de dague ou d'un ordre donné à Hagall. Finalement, Orchideis rompit la glace.  
"Pourquoi tu m'en as voulu? Ce n'était pas ma faute si je t'ai abandonnée aux autorités de Prontera. Mon père et les autres prêtres m'ont retenue. Je leur en ai voulu, moi aussi."  
"On a écumé les bars ensemble" répondit Trent, sans la regarder, "on a emmerdé le monde entier, et tu étais ma seule famille. J'ai jamais connu mes parents, ma mère m'a juste laissé un prénom à la con du mauvais sexe, toi t'étais dans le même cas que moi, sauf que tu as un prénom normal que ta famille adoptive t'a donné. Je ne t'en voulais pas à toi, mais au destin qui a fait qu'on s'est occupé de toi, et qu'on m'a laissée croupir n'importe où"  
Trent donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Orchideis eut un pincement au coeur.  
"Tu m'as souvent manqué, et j'aurais préféré te revoir sans qu'Ebène fasse encore le con"  
Trent sourit, étirant une de ses cicatrices qui empêchaient son visage de s'exprimer.  
"Pareil pour moi. Sauf que je m'en fiche d'Ebène, c'est ton alliance qui me fait chier"  
"Si tu t'en fiches, pourquoi tu m'as prévenue?"  
"Parce que c'est important pour toi. Et l'autre magicienne, c'était pour que tu ne penses pas que je ne suis qu'une sale voleuse qui apaise sa conscience"  
"Et on peut savoir pourquoi mon alliance te fait chier?"  
Orchideis s'était postée devant Trent, et croisait les bras, l'air buté. Hagall décrivait des cercles au dessus d'elles. Trent cracha par terre.  
"J'étais amoureuse de toi, pauvre cervelle de poring. Mais toi, tu les as toujours préférés plats et avec un pantalon bien rempli. Et c'est toujours la même chose. On peut continuer, maintenant?"  
Orchideis resta figée quelques secondes, puis siffla Hagall, et reprit la marche. Trent la suivit, l'air piteux...

Elles n'eurent aucun mal à repérer Ruad Sidhe sur la place de Payon. Le village de montagne ne comportait en effet que très peu de magiciennes rousses légèrement vêtues. Orchideis courut vers elle.  
"Ruad Sidhe?" l'apostropha-t-elle.  
La magicienne se leva de sa chaise, et serra la main de la chasseresse.  
"Enchantée" dit-elle. Sa voix était grave, et son regard perdu dans le vague. Orchideis lâcha sa main dès que la politesse le lui permit.  
"C'est moi qui vous ai contactée" dit Trent. "Elle, c'est Orchi, une amie d'Ebène"  
"Ebène Bordensson!" s'exclama Ruad. "Une très bonne commerçante. Digne de sa famille. Mais que lui est-il arrivé?"  
Orchideis lui tendit le parchemin. Ruad le lut. Pendant que la magicienne lisait, Trent s'assit, et étala le contenu d'un petit sac en cuir sur une table, à laquelle était installé un vieil ivrogne. Le sac contenait de la poudre blanche. Trent se servit de sa dague pour la rassembler en une ligne d'épaisseur irrégulière.  
"Trent!"  
La voleuse n'écouta pas son amie d'enfance, et utilisa un tube en plastique probablement récupéré sur un metalling pour inhaler toute la poudre. Elle s'affaissa ensuite sur la table, et son chapeau tomba par terre.  
"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Odin pour me retrouver avec une bande de bras cassés pareille?" lança Orchideis.  
Trent lui adressa un geste obscène de la main. Ruad, pas du tout perturbée, continua sa lecture.  
"Si tu finis zombie, je te jure que j'accrocherai ta fausse dent à mon collier! Et tu n'auras pas le temps de vomir dans mon autre oeil!"  
Trent se leva, en titubant, et ramassa son chapeau. Ruad posa le parchemin, ferma les yeux et s'agenouilla.  
Orchideis la regarda, interloquée.  
"Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle Sidhe?"  
Aucune réponse.  
"Hé, ho! La rouquine! J'te cause!"  
Trent s'assit près de la magicienne.  
"T'en fais pas, elle est en transe." balbutia la voleuse défoncée. Orchideis hurla un juron qui fit sursauter l'ivrogne. Ruad ouvrit enfin les yeux.  
"Elle va bien" dit-elle.  
"Qui? Quoi? Comment?" hurla Orchideis, excédée.  
"Ebène, pardi! J'ai interrogé les esprits. Elle est partie dans la caverne. Elle attend qu'un squelette la tue"  
Le sang d'Orchideis ne fit qu'un tour. Elle courut en direction de la caverne de Payon. Trent soupira, et fit signe à la magicienne de la suivre...

"Pourquoi court-elle comme ça?" demanda Ruad. "Ebène est suffisamment forte pour résister à un bête squelette!"  
"Faut la comprendre" répondit Trent, les yeux rougis par la poudre qu'elle avait inhalée. "elle a été trouvée bébé dans le coin, ses parents sont morts dans cette caverne. Depuis, elle y retourne autant qu'elle peut, pour tuer un maximum de ces morts vivants."  
Ruad envoya une boule de feu sur une chauve-souris, et essaya de repérer les traces laissées par le faucon d'Orchideis. Elles menaient vers un endroit plus dangereux de la grotte, peuplé de squelettes armés.  
"Si Ebène est là dedans, elle est morte!" déclara Trent.  
Ruad regarda autour d'elle, et repéra Orchideis, qui réduisait un squelette armé d'un arc à un tas d'os.  
"Elle est là! Dépéchons!"  
Trent la suivit, en titubant et en éclatant de rire.

Après de nombreuses péripéties, incluant le trépas de nombreux squelettes, des éclairs de feu, et une cicatrice supplémentaire sur le visage de Trent, elles retrouvèrent Ebène, prostrée près du lac souterrain, serrant très fort une magnifique hache de bataille contre elle, comme un enfant qui câline son ours en peluche. Elle pleurait. Orchideis trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à une des sohees des niveaux inférieurs de la caverne. Ruad réfléchit aux sorts qu'elle connaissait, et n'en trouva aucun susceptible de lui rendre le moral. Trent se demanda si elle arriverait à lui subtiliser sa hache...  
"Ebène!"  
Orchideis s'accroupit devant la jeune marchande, et décolla de son visage les cheveux englués dans les larmes.  
"Allez vous-en"  
Ebène cacha son visage. Orchideis agrippa les larges épaules de son amie et les secoua vigoureusement.  
"Tu as plutôt intérêt à survivre, et à t'obstiner comme tu le fais toujours! Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre!"  
Ebène s'esclaffa nerveusement. Ruad s'assit près d'elle.  
"Elle a raison, vous savez" dit la magicienne. "J'ai toujours admiré votre persévérance. Et je suis prête à vous aider, vous savez"  
"Pour quoi faire? Trent à raison. Je ne suis bonne qu'à reluquer les fesses des bardes en faisant semblant de vendre de la camelote"  
Orchideis jeta un regard noir à Trent, qui éclata de rire.  
"Si tu prends au sérieux ce que je raconte, ma p'tite Ebénouche, alors tu mérites de mourir, en effet" cracha la voleuse.  
"Ce qu'elle veut dire" corrigea Ruad, "c'est que vous avez une valeur qu'aucune parole ne peut altérer"  
Orchideis fut surprise d'entendre une parole aussi sage sortir de la bouche d'une magicienne qui avait brûlé ses propres cheveux en heurtant son propre mur de feu.  
"Ebène, il faut que tu sortes d'ici. Tu ne peux pas combattre seule ces squelettes, et tu le sais"  
Ebène éclata en sanglots. Orchideis la prit dans ses bras. Trent commença à aiguiser sa dague, machinalement.  
"Mais un jour tu pourras! Ecoute, je t'aiderai. Je demanderai à mes amis chevaliers, y'en a qui te connaissent et qui t'apprécient tu sais."  
"Bon, allez, trêve d'âneries" déclara Trent.  
La jeune voleuse tira Ebène par le bras, et, voulant la forcer à se lever, ne parvint qu'à la faire glisser de quelques centimètres. Ruad la tira par l'autre bras, et toutes deux la soutinrent tandis qu'elles sortaient de la caverne, Orchideis ouvrant la marche et débarrassant le chemin des squelettes.  
"Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?" demana Ruad. Ebène soupira.  
"J'ai épuisé mon stock d'espoir. Vous devez me mépriser."  
Ruad lui affirma que ce n'était pas le cas. Le soupir d'Orchideis allait dans le même sens. Trent, en revanche, rétorqua:  
"Tu n'es qu'une pauvre petite bourgeoise, Ebène Bordensson. Tu ignores ta chance. Si je te sauve la vie, c'est pour Orchi, pas pour toi. Et aussi pour que ta saleté de hache me sauve encore la mise face aux chiures de farmiliar qui servent de garde à Alberta"  
Elles sortirent de la caverne, et allongèrent Ebène sous un arbre. La jeune marchande était blessée. Ruad proposa d'aller chercher un prêtre.  
"Je ne veux pas de ces charlatans avec leurs chapelets et leurs chapeaux ridicules!" cria Ebène. "Et rendez moi ma hache! Je peux encore tenir debout, que je sache"  
Elle tenta de se lever, mais tomba lourdement sur son derrière. Ruad appliqua une potion sur ses blessures, afin de les nettoyer.  
"Je veux tuer Trent" siffla Ebène.  
"C'est elle qui m'a envoyé ta lettre, et à Ruad aussi" rétorqua Orchideis.  
"Justement" fit la marchande.  
Orchideis se leva, et s'adressa aux deux autres.  
"Vous pouvez partir. je me charge de l'empêcher d'aller se faire tuer. Ruad, merci de vous être déplacée"  
Ruad sourit, son regard à nouveau perdu dans le vague. Orchideis la soupçonna d'inhaler quelques substances pas très nettes.  
"Et toi, Trent...merci pour tout"  
Trent sourit, en haussant les épaules.  
Puis elle fit un signe de la main et s'éloigna, en compagnie de Ruad. Orchideis se tourna à nouveau vers Ebène.  
"Toi, je ne te lâche plus! A partir de maintenant, je te surveille de près. Et j'envoie un message à un maître d'armes pour qu'il t'enseigne le maniement de cet engin de malheur. Oh, et ce soir, on dîne à l'auberge. Et tu regardes les fesses des bardes pendant que je chante des chansons paillardes pour faire fuir les rivales. "  
Ebène pouffa, et cette fois ci ce n'étais pas nerveux. Orchideis sourit. Elle avait réussi à la dérider, c'était déjà un bon départ...

"Sinon, vous prenez des drogues pour ouvrir votre esprit?" demanda Ruad à Trent.  
"Plutôt pour le fermer" répondit cette dernière.  
"Au début de mon apprentissage, je faisais pareil. Les esprits m'assaillaient de toutes parts, et c'était un peu trop. mais maintenant, j'ai repris le contrôle. Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, ce que vous prenez?"  
"Un truc qui tombe des papillons"  
"Intéressant...Mais ce n'est pas dangereux?"  
"Si, pourquoi?"  
Ruad haussa les épaules, et accompagna Trent sur le chemin du retour...


	2. Ruad Sidhe

_Disclaimer : _Ragnarok Online n'est pas à moi du tout, j'ai emprunté pour l'occasion et je le rend en l'état après usage, promis, comme si j'y avais pas touché ! Les persos sont à moi sauf : Nathaniel Surame-Campz (qui est à Nath), Kardis (propriété de Mini Aqualys), Dany (propriété du sale type qui vit près de chez moi et n'est jamais passé boire une bière) et l'assassin blond à lunettes qui donne des noms aux armures (il se reconnaîtra )

Note : j'ai écrit ça pendant ma période « intermèdes »

Ebène avait mal à la tête d'avoir passé son temps à crier sur Ruad qui, par inattention, avait manqué piétiner successivement: deux orc warriors, trois gobelins, six wild roses, deux geographers, une demi douzaine de metallings et un gros insecte géant qui ressemblait à la pince que le bijoutier d'Alberta avait utilisé pour lui percer les oreilles quand elle avait six ans. D'ailleurs, c'était surprenant de voir Ruad calciner l'insecte gigantesque, alors qu'elle avait failli lui servir de petit déjeuner.

"Comment peux-tu massacrer tous ces monstres puissants et rester plantée sans rien faire devnt un orc?" lui avait-elle demandé.  
Et Ruad s'était lancée dans un discours sur le visage de l'orc en question, qui était selon elle "presque humain" et digne d'intérêt pour quiconque s'intéressait aux monstres. Ebène n'avait pas été convaincue. Le seul intérêt que méritaient les monstres, c'étaient de savoir si elle pouvait leur fendre le crâne à coups de hache sans trop se faire blesser. Et si elle pouvait tirer un bon prix de leurs dépouilles...  
Accompagner Ruad à Einbech, c'était une idée d'Orchideis, qui lui avait donné des arcs à vendre, ainsi que les coordonnées d'acheteurs potentiels. Ruad, elle, était officiellement là pour protéger Ebène, et pour rendre visite à sa famille.

"Tu as vécu longtemps ici?" demanda Ebène, pour faire la conversation.  
"Toute mon enfance, jusqu'au jour où je suis partie à Geffen pour étudier la magie."  
Ruad lanca un éclair de feu sur un metalling qui passait par là, et récupéra les morceaux de machinerie qui en tombaient. Ebène resta un instant interdite. Elle repérait les metallings à des kilomètres et ELLE RESTAIT PLANTEE SANS RIEN FAIRE DEVANT DES ORCS! Cette Ruad n'avait aucune logique...  
"Tu dois avoir des souvenirs magnifiques ici!"  
Ebène parlait sans conviction. Pour elle, Einbech était un trou perdu.  
Ruad acquiesça distraitement.  
"Moi, j'ai d'excellents souvenirs à Alberta" continua Ebène, "Mon inscription à la guilde des marchands, mon premier petit ami, ma première masse d'armes, mes cicatrices multiples,..."  
"Moi, j'ai juste une cicatrice" répondit Ruad.  
"Tu l'as eue comment?"  
"On me l'a faite quand j'avais six mois"  
Ruad se pencha en avant, souleva sa natte et révéla une large balafre qui entourait son cuir chevelu.  
"J'avais pas de cheveux à la naissance, ils ont poussé très tard, et quand mon père a vu qu'ils étaient roux, il a essayé de me scalper. Il a pas pu finir, parce que ma mère a appelé le guérisseur."  
Ruad avait raconté son histoire comme s'il s'était agi d'une banale égratignure causée par un accident de cuisine. Ebène resta bouche bée.  
"Il a voulu te scalper...parce que tu es rousse?"  
"Ben, ça signifiait que mon vrai père, ce n'était pas lui, mais un mage rouquin qui avait visité la ville une bonne année plus tôt. Faut le comprendre..."  
"Mais c'est horrible!"  
"Quoi? Que mon père ait eu un accès de rage?"  
"Non, que tu dise « Faut le comprendre »..."  
Car Ebène ne comprenait pas. Elle se savait "limitée" en ce qui concernait la psychologie, mais tout de même...

pendant ce temps, à Geffen

"Hé ben dis donc! Qui que ce soit, il t'a pas loupée!"  
Kardis tenait le piège refermé sur la jambe d'Orchideis, pendant que cette dernière l'ouvrait et le retirait de sa jambe. Elle avait une magnifique plaie en forme de pointillés sur son mollet droit. Kardis la guérit, utilisant ses pouvoirs de cruzader.  
"Comment tu t'es fait ça?" demanda Kardis.  
"Eh bien, j'étais tranquille à Glast Heim, quand un gros truc mort à volants est arrivé"  
Kardis grimaça. Elle avait peur des créatures de Glast Heim.  
"Alors j'ai reculé pour le viser et..."  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.  
"Ca t'avait piégée?" tenta Kardis.  
Orchideis fit signe que ce n'était pas vraiment exact. Kardis écarquilla les yeux, et éclata de rire.  
"Oh, ça va, hein! Tu riais moins quand je descendais ces gros fantômes pendant que tu tremblais de frousse!" rétorqua la chasseresse.  
"Ouais, mais toi, t'as encore marché sur tes propres pièges!"  
Kardis s'étouffait presque de rire.  
"Marre toi, marre toi...Mais quand tu verras un de ces dragons bizarroïdes, tu seras contente de les avoir, mes trappes!"  
"Je comprends ce que le père Haray voulait dire quand il disait que ta pire ennemie, c'était toi même!"  
Orchideis se releva, en maugréant, et ramassa son arc. Kardis essuya ses larmes et suivit Orchideis.  
Elles marchèrent un instant ensemble, puis Orchideis s'éloigna de Kardis qui avait suggéré que les pièges puissent être des pièges à ours, avant de re-éclater de rire...

et dans la ville minière...

La maison des parents de Ruad était petite et misérable. Ebène repéra trois fuites dans le toit, six cafards, trois araignées, et estima la valeur des chaises bancales presque cassées à un demi zeny. Pour le lot.  
Un portrait de famille, dessiné à la hâte sur du papier jauni par le temps, montrait un homme large d'épaules, aux cheveux noirs, une femme enveloppée, brune également, deux garçons bruns, une petite fille aux tresses brunes, qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé également brun de cheveux. Et, dans un coin, une petite fille pâle, aux cheveux plus clairs que les autres, avec des taches de rousseur. Probablement Ruad.

"Asseyez vous, mademoiselle Ebène. Excusez le désordre. Ma femme est malade, et nos enfants ont tous quitté la maison. Je vais vous servir quelque chose à boire. Et vous pouvez laisser votre manteau à l'entrée, et votre hache aussi"  
Le père de Ruad n'avait prêté attention qu'à la marchande, ignorant sa fille. Ebène se débarrassa de son manteau, mais garda sa hache près d'elle. Elle regarda encore le portrait. En bas de la feuille, il était écrit "portrait de la famille..." et une tache avait brouillé le dernier mot. Mais ce n'était certainement pas Sidhe.

Ruad! Allume moi un feu dans la cheminée."  
Ruad s'exécuta, presque machinalement. Ebène manqua grimacer lorsque l'homme en face d'elle ajouta, un rictus aux lèvres:  
"Quoiqu'elle essaie comme sort, ça finit de toute manière toujours en boule de feu!"  
Ebène toussota, et demanda, pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qu'il était advenu des enfants sur le portrait de famille.  
Le père de Ruad se rengorgea, et commença:  
"Mon fils aîné est devenu ouvrier à Einbroch. Un vrai travailleur, celui-là! Le second est à la mine, la plus jeune des filles est à Izlude pour apprendre le combat à l'épée, et sa grande soeur a épousé un riche marchand que vous connaissez peut-être. Et Ruad envoie des boules de feu"  
Il éclata d'un rire gras. Ruad ne sembla pas réagir.  
"Votre fille est devenue assez puissante" rétorqua Ebène, "Elle a tué un énorme insecte qui terrorisait tout le monde par ici!"  
"Avec des boules de feu?"  
Ebène fut forcée d'acquiescer. L'homme parut satisfait.  
"Ne vous laissez pas intimider, mademoiselle. Ma fille prend des grands airs, mais elle n'est même pas capable de rassembler suffisamment de magie pour faire descendre une araignée de son plafond!"  
Ebène se sentait carrément gênée pour Ruad, qui ne semblait toujours rien remarquer. Elle marmonna que Ruad lui avait sauvé la vie, et posa inconsciemment sa main sur la garde de sa hache. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Ruad avait toujours l'esprit qui s'évadait de son corps...

pendant ce temps, du côté de Payon

Trent observait ce type depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il était affalé sur une chaise dans l'auberge, et avait de longs cheveux encore plus mal coiffés que les siens. Apparemment, c'était un chasseur. Il tenait sa tasse de café dans une main qu'ornaient deux bagues: une alliance, et une bague ornée d'un crâne. Trent en avait déjà ramassées du même genre. A l'intérieur de l'anneau, il y avait en général la même inscription: "ensemble jusqu'à la mort"...

Trent se leva, et trébucha exprès alors qu'elle passait près de sa cible. Comme prévu, l'homme se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et se releva.  
"Merci" dit-elle, en lui tapotant l'épaule, pendant que son autre main lui faisait les poches.  
"De rien, mais la prochaine fois..."  
Il lui saisit le poignet, interrompant le larcin de la jeune fille.  
"...trouvez une autre technique. Celle là, on me l'a déjà faite un million de fois"  
Quelques hommes s'esclaffèrent. Trent dégagea sa main de la poigne du type, et recula, adressant au type un sourire en coin.  
« N'empêche que là, je t'ai retiré ton alliance et tu n'as rien remarqué! »  
Elle s'enfuit de l'auberge en courant, non sans avoir nargué sa victime en exhibant l'anneau. Elle eut juste le temps de voir les deux noms gravés à l'intérieur de la bague et de s'étonner de voir celui d'Orchideis avant que Nathaniel ne l'attrape par le col et ne la jette au sol.  
Trent jura, alors que le chasseur lui criait de lui rendre l'anneau.  
« La vache, c'que tu cours vite » protesta-t-elle.  
Un faucon lui arracha l'alliance des doigts (et Trent ajouta quatre au nombre de ses cicatrices).  
« Pour un piaf, t'es moins con que Hagall » marmonna-t-elle à l'intention de l'oiseau.  
Nathaniel, surpris d'entendre mentionner le nom du faucon d'Orchideis, lui demanda de répéter.  
« J'ai dit: c'est bon, prend le toi même ton bijou, j'ai pas la gale! »  
Et elle s'en alla, en rouspétant...

promis, après j'arrête les intermèdes

Ruad n'avait parlé que pour prendre des nouvelles de sa mère. Le reste du temps, elle avait encaissé les piques de son père sans sourciller. Ebène se sentait de plus en plus mal. Orchideis aurait probablement trouvé de quoi répondre. Trent aurait pillé la maison de ce type pour se venger. Mais Ebène était trop polie pour répondre quoi que ce soit à un sale type, si ce dernier l'invitait dans sa demeure.  
Ruad bailla.  
« Au fait, on m'a parlé de cet insecte qui terrorisait tout le monde » fit le père de Ruad, « et on m'a dit qu'une magicienne l'avait tué mais ça ne pouvait pas être Ruad »  
Ebène l'interrogea du regard.  
« On m'a parlé d'une magicienne accompagnée d'un grand type blond avec une hache »  
Ruad pouffa. Ebène se leva, et brandit sa hache.  
« Monsieur, je suis peut être grande, je suis peut être blonde, mais je ne suis pas un type! » annonça-t-elle. Ruad pouffa davantage.  
« Donc ça ne pouvait pas être Ruad! » rétorqua le père de la magicienne hilare.  
« Si, c'était elle! Et... »  
Ebène s'interrompit. Le père de Ruad était devenu bleu. Et des stalactites de glace tombaient de son visage.  
Ruad reposa son bâton de mage et fit signe à Ebène de partir.  
« Bon, pour une fois que ça ne finit pas en boule de feu, on le laisse là. J'ai eu des nouvelles de ma mère, c'est tout ce que je suis venue faire ici. Maintenant, on s'en va avant qu'il ne dégèle »  
Ebène suivit Ruad dehors.  
Elles coururent pendant quelques mètres puis marchèrent, d'abord silencieusement.  
« Tu sais que j'ai failli engager un assassin pour le tuer? » dit Ruad.  
« Vraiment? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait? »  
« Pas assez d'argent pour le payer »  
Ebène ne répondit rien. Elle réfléchissait. Finalement, elle demanda:  
« L'assassin, c'était pas un grand blond à lunettes de soleil qui donne des noms aux armures ornementales? »  
Ruad haussa les épaules.  
« Je ne m'en souviens plus. Pourquoi? »  
« Oh, pour rien. »

allez un dernier pour la route

Orchideis donna un coup de pied dans la porte de la taverne pour l'ouvrir, et hurla de douleur. Bien sur, elle avait tapé sur sa blessure!  
Kardis la suivit, et fit signe à un jeune prêtre, seul occupant des lieux à boire autre chose qu'une grande chope de bière (et sans faux col). Un ballon rebondit sur la tête d'Orchideis, qui se retourna et vit un garnement qui faisait semblant d'être désolé.  
« Excusez moi madame » commença-t-il, « je... »  
« Hagall! Poring! »  
Le faucon d'Orchideis mit environ cinq secondes pour mettre en pièces le ballon de l'enfant médusé.  
« Qu'il est con, ce piaf » songea-t-elle, satisfaite.  
Pendant que son amie allait chercher des boissons, Orchideis s'assit à la table du prêtre.  
« Dis, Dany, tu sais ce que je t'ai dit le jour où tu as marché sur un de mes pièges? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Ce qui avait trait à une flèche qui irait tout droit dans...vers le...à l'arrière de... »  
« Là où le soleil ne brille jamais » dit Orchideis, pour l'aider. Elle jeta un regard désabusé à Kardis, et lâcha:  
« Oublie ça, c'est pardonné. Hagall! Poring! »  
Le faucon fonça droit sur une botte orpheline, sans doute laissée ici par un poivrot, et la déchiqueta proprement.  
« Qu'il est bête, ce piaf » ricana Orchideis, avant d'ajouter: « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique, Kardis? Elle fait encore sa face de poring avec le...non Hagall NON! ICI! »  
Mais Hagall brisait déjà ses griffes sur l'armure de Kardis, qui paraissait plus surprise qu'effrayée. Orchideis cacha son visage dans ses mains, en grommelant:  
« Mais qu'il est con, ce piaf, mais qu'il est con,... »


	3. Trent franchit la ligne

_Disclaimer : _j'ai toujours pas les droits sur Ragnarok Online, si je gagne à Euromillions, peut-être un jour…Les persos sont toujours à moi, sauf Lancelot et Zephyra, qui sont à Nath. La garde royale est une idée originale de Mathieu, alias Prêtresse Breizy (Breizounette pour les potes). Une chanson d'Alien Sex Fiend est cachée dans le texte. Ceusse qui la trouveront auront un bisou de Ruad

"Alors comme ça vous voulez rejoindre nos rangs?"  
L'officier de la garde royale observait Trent d'un air soupçonneux. Et jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil inquiet à Ruad, adossée à un mur, qui semblait surveiller l'officier et la rogue.  
Trent avait absolument tenu à ce que Ruad l'accompagne. "Si jamais je me mets à lui dire ses quatre vérités, tu me congèles sur le champ!", avait-elle dit à la magicienne.  
"D'accord, mais je ne le fais qu'une fois! Une magicienne qui lance des frost drivers sans s'en rendre compte, vois-tu, cela ne fait pas très sérieux!" avait répondu Ruad.  
Elle avait aussi exigé des explications, que Trent lui avait fournies en râlant. Lorsqu'elle était adolescente, Trent avait mutilé un homme à la suite d'une rixe. Elle avait été envoyée aux cachots, le père adoptif d'Orchideis l'en avait sortie, en échange de la promesse de ne jamais remettre les pieds à Prontera.  
"Pourquoi voulait-il t'exiler?" avait demandé Ruad  
"J'aimais sa fille plus que lui" avait lâché Trent  
"Pourquoi revenir maintenant, après toutes ces années?"  
"Pour le faire chier"  
"Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, avec ce type?"  
Trent avait refusé de répondre à cette question.

Après avoir lu la paperasserie que Trent avait ramené avec elle (une lettre de recommandation de Lancelot du Lac, quelques documents falsifiés qui la faisaient passer pour une honnête femme) l'officier sortit son registre.  
"Alors vous êtes mademoiselle...?"  
"Secondes"  
L'officier griffonna dans son registre.  
"Et votre prénom?"  
"Trent"  
"Trent Secondes?"  
"Ca s'invente pas"  
L'homme fronça les sourcils. Ruad pouffa.  
"Et jusqu'ici vous viviez de quoi?"  
de ma petite affaire personnelle: ma cape et ma dague, c'est ce que Trent faillit répondre. A la place, elle prétendit être guerrière mercenaire.  
"Pas de maladie, d'infirmité connue?"  
je bois tellement que je ne marche pas, c'est à peine si je titube! renchérit mentalement Trent, avant de faire "non" de la tête.  
"Bon. Dans un premier temps, vous travaillerez en ville. On vous enverra patrouiller avec un officier expérimenté. Ah, une dernière chose! En cas, disons, d'incident...a qui enverrons nous votre solde?"  
Trent réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de lâcher, sans hésiter:  
"Zephyra, de la guilde des Assassins, et Ruad Sidhe, de chez les Sorciers."  
Elle désigna Ruad, qui répondit d'un signe de la main assorti d'un sourire idiot.

Et Trent fut enrôlée dans la garde royale.  
Les premières semaines, elle retrouva tous les wild roses morts de la ville dans son casier. Et les semaines suivantes, de nombreux objet de valeurs disparurent mystérieusement des poches des gardes qui avaient disposé lesdits wild roses dans ledit casier.  
Et Ruad ne sut toujours pas ce qui avait déclenché la bagarre qui avait provoqué l'exil de Trent...


	4. Le Reficul ne tue pas

_Disclaimer : _Ragnarok Online n'est pas à moi, les persos sont en revanche tous à moi excepté Merlin, qui est à Nath. « Reficul » vient d'une chanson de Christian Death

Ruad finit par découvrir le secret de Trent, en usant de moyens fortement désapprouvés par toutes les guildes magiques. Envahir l'esprit des gens n'était jamais anodin, surtout si pour cela on utilisait l'esprit d'un mort. Au fur et à mesure, les défenses mentales de Ruad s'amenuisaient, et chaque jour elle échappait de peu à la possession.  
Ruad finit donc par découvrir le secret de Trent, au prix de sa santé mentale…

Régulièrement, elle avait des « absences » durant lesquelles elle prononçait, d'une autre voix que la sienne, des paroles incompréhensibles (le mot « Reficul » revenait souvent). Elle avait acquis deux surnoms : « Ruad la Noire » (pour ses amis) et « l'Alcoolique avec sa Cape qui Traîne par Terre » (pour les autres).  
C'est dans cet état là que Trent la ramassait souvent, à Prontera. Ses devoirs de Garde Royale l'obligeaient à la faire enfermer. Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. A la place, elle la giflait jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Ce jour là, Trent n'était pas de service. C'est Orchideis qui la trouva, errant près de la fontaine.

« Ruad ? Ruad Sidhe ? » hasarda-t-elle.  
La magicienne avait les cheveux ébouriffés, le circlet de travers, et des traces de nourriture sur le visage, comme les bébés. Et son regard était aussi figé que l'œil pourri de la hunter.  
Orchideis l'aida à se lever, lui enleva, par précaution, son bâton de sorcière des mains, et l'emmena à l'Eglise. Enfant, elle avait vu quelques possédés se faire exorciser. Elle espérait qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose pour elle.  
« La grêle, ça résume pas tout » lâcha la magicienne, sur le chemin. Orchideis sursauta.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Hagall est la rune de la grêle » poursuivit Ruad d'un ton éteint, « mais elle parle aussi de changement, et de deuil. Hagall partira, et toi tu vas refaire ta vie sans lui »  
Orchideis jugea plus prudent de ne pas répondre.  
« Et je sais pourquoi Trent est partie »  
La hunter ne parla toujours pas. La sorcière lui prit le bras et la fit s'arrêter.  
« Promet moi que si tu croises un chevalier qui ne porte de coquille que pour le style, tu lui enverras une flèche dans l'œil. »  
Orchideis resta interdite. Ruad avait l'air dément, et néanmoins sérieux.  
« Jure le moi. » insista-t-elle.  
Orchideis déglutit, et acquiesça.  
« Juré » dit-elle.  
Ruad tremblota un moment, et lâcha le bras de la hunter.  
« Trent est comme une sœur. Je veux quitter ma famille et en trouver une eriuder Hcebnie ne serdnec…… »  
Cette fois-ci, Ruad convulsait carrément. Orchideis la secoua, et appela à l'aide. Mais le soir était tombé depuis longtemps, et les rues, à l'exception de quelques mendiants et de gardes qui ignoraient ostensiblement Ruad, étaient désertes.

Traînant la magicienne en convulsions, elle demanda à un des gardes où elle pouvait trouver Trent. Ce dernier lui dit qu'il n'en savait rien, et lui suggéra de gifler la magicienne (après tout, cette méthode était généralement efficace).  
Mais cette dernière avait récupéré son bâton et avait déjà lancé un sort sur Orchideis, qui était gelée sur place. Un autre sort, beaucoup plus puissant, était également lancé. La magicienne démente s'apprêtait à invoquer le tonnerre sur la hunter gelée, les gardes qui s'étaient approchés pour la maîtriser s'étaient vus repoussés par une force invisible. Dans quelques secondes, le tonnerre allait tuer Orchideis….

Puis le sort s'annula. La glace qui retenait Orchideis se brisa. Une silhouette en robe noire s'approcha du duo. Orchideis soupira de soulagement.  
« Merci, Merlin ! Sans toi, elle m'avait. »  
Merlin l'Enchanteur annula un autre des sorts de Ruad, et fit signe à la hunter de fuir.  
« Vas avertir un prêtre, mon enfant ! Je la surveille pendant ce temps là »  
Orchideis courut en direction de l'Eglise, mais entra en collision avec Trent, que l'un des gardes avait été chercher. Les deux femmes tombèrent, et se relevèrent vite. Ebène était là aussi. Elle dînait à l'auberge, en compagnie de Trent, lorsqu'on était venu la chercher, et elle l'avait suivi.  
Trent courut vers Ruad.  
« Kiwi ! Prépare tes flèches d'argent ! » cria-t-elle.  
« Je vais d'abord chercher un… »  
« PREPARE LES ! »  
Orchideis voulut protester, mais Trent ne lui laissa pas le temps.  
« Merlin, continue de casser ses sorts, Kiwi, tiens toi prête, Ebène, envoie l'eau bénite et énerve là ! »  
Ebène lança une fiole à Trent, qui l'attrapa au vol et, utilisant une technique de dissimulation apprise à la guilde des Rogues, disparut. La magicienne possédée reporta sa colère sur la marchande, qui dégaina son épée et l'agita devant elle. Orchideis ne comprenait plus rien. Elle chercha Merlin du regard, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à neutraliser les sorts de Ruad, qui s'attaquait alternativement à la marchande et au sage qui brisait ses sorts.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » cria Orchideis.  
« Elle va faire sortir le truc qui possède Ruad » répondit Ebène, entre deux moulinets de son épée.  
« Avec de l'eau bénite ? » fit Orchideis, incrédule.  
« Je l'ai marchandée suffisamment cher pour qu'elle soit efficace ! » répondit Ebène, d'un ton qui interdisait toute discussion.  
Soudain, Trent réapparut derrière Ruad, et lui lança l'eau bénite. La magicienne trembla de plus belle, et Trent la ceintura, empêchant Ruad de bouger. Une silhouette nébuleuse s'échappait de la tête de la magicienne, dont le visage était méconnaissable.  
« Vire le, Ru, vire le…Kiwi ! Tiens toi prête ! »  
Orchideis équipa ses flèches d'argent, et Merlin annula un autre sort. La silhouette prit une forme vaguement humaine, et s'élança vers Ebène. Orchideis lui lança une de ses flèches, tandis que la marchande courait. En quelques flèches, c'en fut fini de l'entité, qui s'évapora.

Ruad toussa. Trent l'étreignait de toutes ses forces. Ebène reprit son souffle.  
« On dirait que chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons, c'est pour sauver quelqu'un » dit-elle, rangeant son épée.  
« Au fait, t'avais pas une hache ? »  
« Si, mais je ne l'utilise plus. J'ai trop peur de l'abîmer »  
Trent essuya la crasse sur le visage de la magicienne. Elles avaient toutes changé depuis leur première rencontre, même Ebène avait surmonté presque toutes ses difficultés.  
La marchande prit congé. Merlin s'en retourna, non sans avoir salué Ruad d'une manière trop courtoise pour être honnête. La magicienne, rouge comme un drainliar, lui balbutia un « au revoir » maladroit.  
« Les filles, si jamais je vous reprends à faire ce genre d'âneries, je vous jure que… »  
Orchideis ne put finir sa phrase, car elle avait disparu ! Trent, abasourdie, prit peur. Ruad esquissa un sourire.  
« Ce n'est rien, c'est simplement son mari qui a appris un nouveau …truc. Et il en use et abuse ! »  
Trent soupira.  
« A propos » ajouta Ruad, « Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé ! »  
Et les deux femmes s'en furent, bavardant comme si rien ne s'était passé…


	5. Un tit bizuth pour la route?

_Disclaimer : _comme d'hab, hein, les amis, Ragnarok pas à moi, les persos à moi sauf Roda qui appartient à, euh…Roda (désolée ma poule je connais pas ton vrai nom !). Toute ressemblance avec un membre d'un groupe de punk-rock-cabaret ou de la musique rolistichaotique n'est pas accidentelle du tout.

Lorsque Viglione entra dans le bâtiment de la guilde des archers, certaines personnes se mirent à rire plus ou moins discrètement. D'autres le montrèrent du doigt, certains imitèrent même sa démarche, qui rappelait celle d'une danseuse juchée sur des crystal pumps. Pourquoi Viglione avait-il une telle réputation, alors qu'il était au moins aussi bon archer que quiconque appartenant encore à la guilde ? Etait-ce à cause de ses couvre-chefs ridicules (ce jour là, il portait de fausses oreilles de chien sur un serre-tête) ? Quoi qu'il en fût, Viglione s'en fichait.

Ce jour là, donc, il entra dans le bâtiment de la guilde des archers, et au lieu de voir le chef de la guilde derrière son comptoir, il vit une dame brune qui lissait les plumes d'un faucon.  
Il se dirigea vers elle.  
« Excusez moi, où est passé… »  
« Ah, tu dois être Vig ! » l'interrompit-elle.  
Il acquiesça, intrigué. Elle sourit, et expliqua :  
« On t'a fait appeler, si je n'm'abuse ? Parce qu'on m'a demandé de te dire un truc. Le chef s'est absenté un moment, alors… »  
Viglione sourit. La fille était plutôt mignonne, même s'il ne voyait pas ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil.  
« Alors voilà, commença-t-elle. On m'a demandé de te dire d'aller chercher la machine à rajouter des cordes aux arcs »  
Viglione fronça les sourcils.  
« Il paraît que c'est Ebène, une marchande, qui l'a empruntée pour réparer les vieux arcs qu'on lui file et qu'elle revend. Elle est à Prontera. »  
« Mais, à quoi elle ressemble, cette machine ? »  
« Trop long à expliquer. Mais Ebène, tu la repèreras facile. Grande, blonde, baraquée, qui serre sa hache de guerre dans ses bras. Allez, file ! Ah, attends. Tiens, pour le voyage »  
La dame lui donna un petit sac rempli de zeny. Viglione la remercia et s'en fut.

Arrivé à Prontera, il chercha parmi les marchands. Il y en avait tellement qu'il craignait de rater Ebène. De loin, il aperçut un marchand qui discutait avec un de ses collègues, que Viglione ne voyait que de dos. Le collègue en question portait des vêtements de femme. Viglione, quelque peu surpris de voir un travesti en tenue de marchande (ces derniers préférant généralement les atours des danseuses ou des rogues, voire des assassins) s'avança néanmoins vers ces deux là.  
« Euh, excusez-moi ? »  
Le marchand travesti se retourna, et Viglione constata que, si de dos, il ressemblait fort à un homme, de face il était incontestable que ce marchand était bel et bien une femme. Une femme dotée d'une forte musculature, certes, mais également d'une poitrine conséquente. Viglione dut lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
« Est-ce que vous connaîtriez une certaine Ebène ? »  
« C'est moi » répondit la marchande. Viglione se dit alors que l'expression « grande blonde baraquée » était un peu faible. Il aurait plutôt dit « monstrueuse armoire à glace albinos ».  
« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-elle, un aimable sourire aux lèvres. « Vous êtes archer, on dirait ? J'ai ici pas mal de flèches à pointe d'acier qui pourraient vous intéresser, elles… »  
« Non, en réalité, je suis apprenti barde, et… »  
A peine avait-il prononcé ce mot que le sourire d'Ebène se fit beaucoup plus qu'aimable. Elle s'avança pour lui serrer la main, et lorsqu'il la lui tendit, elle ne voulut plus la lâcher.  
« Mais je ne me suis pas présentée correctement ! Ebène Bordensson, de la famille Bordensson d'Alberta. Si vous voulez qu'on reparle de ces flèches, on peut le faire autour d'un verre à la taverne!»  
Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil. Viglione eut envie de rire.  
« J'aime beaucoup votre chapeau. Ce sont des oreilles de kobold, il me semble ? » demanda Ebène, en avançant une main pour caresser les cheveux du jeune homme.  
« La guilde des archers m'envoie chercher la machine à rajouter des cordes aux arcs » lâcha-t-il à toute vitesse, en repoussant la main de la marchande.  
Ebène, quelque peu déçue, réfléchit, et dit :  
« C'est ennuyeux, je l'ai prêtée à une sorcière pour qu'elle essaie de la rendre indestructible. Elle est à Geffen. »  
« Bon, eh bien je vais y aller ! »  
« Attendez ! Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ! »  
Ebène lui avait passé un bras autour de la taille. Viglione craignait qu'elle n'eût l'idée de poser sa main plus bas.  
« Euh, je vous assure, madame, qu'il faut que j'y aille. Sinon, euh…sinon, les archers vont me renvoyer, et… »  
Ebène pouffa de rire.  
« Bon ! Tiens, voilà une gemme bleue. Elle servira à l'acolyte là-bas pour t'y emmener plus rapidement. Vas à la guilde des sorciers, demande Ruad, dis lui que c'est moi qui t'envoies. Et prends ceci aussi »  
Elle lui tendit un ticket.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Viglione.  
« C'est un passe pour une chambre que j'ai réservée à Nenkara's. Si tu passes par ici, et que tu veux te reposer, ou… »  
Et devant le sourire lubrique et les clins d'œil de la marchande, Viglione s'empressa de prendre congé et de partir presque en courant prier l'acolyte désigné par Ebène de l'emmener à Geffen…

Il courut presque jusqu'à la guilde des sorciers, et frappa à la porte. Un jeune mage lui ouvrit, et avant que Viglione n'ait eu le temps de se présenter, il fut appelé ailleurs et partit, laissant l'archer planté là.  
Viglione avança timidement parmi les sorciers, esquiva une boule de feu perdue, et demanda à un sorcier où se trouvait Ruad. On lui désigna une jeune fille rousse qui discutait avec un sorcier.  
Plus il avançait, plus il trouvait la jeune sorcière jolie. La vue de la jeune magicienne estompa de son esprit le souvenir du contact de la main calleuse d'Ebène.  
« Ecoute moi bien, Roda » disait Ruad, l'air buté, à son collègue. « Cette cape traîne peut-être par terre, mais elle est parfaitement pratique, et en plus, j'ai fait broder toute une séquence de runes dessus, dont le pouvoir ferait rougir même un sorcier aussi doué que toi. En conséquence, je te défends d'oser dire que je ressemble à un sac à patates ! »  
«Toutes les runes du monde n'y changeront rien ! » répondit Roda en rigolant, « C'est l'uniforme des sorcières qui est comme ça. Sac à patates tu es, sac à patates tu resteras jusqu'à ta renaissance, ma jolie !»  
« Tu es jaloux parce que MOI j'ai la classe, alors que TOI, tu as juste l'air d'être en robe de chambre ! »  
« Euh, excusez-moi ? » les interrompit Viglione.  
Ruad dévisagea l'archer d'un air absent.  
« Ebène m'envoie vous demander de… »  
« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un sac de pommes de terre, monsieur… monsieur?»  
« Viglione, mais mes amis m'appellent Vig. Et, euh…non, moi je vous trouve très chouette »  
Ruad lança un regard triomphal à Roda, qui ne faisait même pas semblant d'être convaincu.  
« Enfin, je suis venu chercher la machine à rajouter des cordes aux arcs. Ebène m'a dit qu'elle vous l'avait donnée, et… »  
Ruad toussa. Viglione crut percevoir un rire étouffé derrière cette quinte de toux.  
« Euh…Je l'ai prêtée à une amie à Payon. Elle s'appelle Trent, et… »  
Viglione soupira. Il commençait à se demander si on ne se moquait pas de lui.  
« Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je suis navrée »  
« Ce n'est rien. Merci quand même. Oh, et, monsieur, j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un vous appeler Roda. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec les grenouilles ? »  
Ruad éclata d'un rire si inextinguible qu'elle en éjecta quelques éclairs du bout de ses doigts. Roda, lui, resta digne, et se contenta de répondre qu'il n'en était rien. Viglione salua les sorciers, et s'en fut rapidement de ce qu'il qualifierait, une fois dehors, de « maison de fous ».

Les employées de Kafra Corp. L'envoyèrent à Payon en quelques secondes. Il chercha Trent, d'abord sur la place du marché, ensuite sur les terrains alentour. Personne ne semblait connaître quiconque du nom de Trent, enfin, personne excepté un jeune voleur qui lui indiqua une dame balafrée aux cheveux violets, qui traînait sur les terrains du sud-est de la ville.  
Viglione courut vers le territoire des bigfoot, et entendit au loin une voix féminine altérée par plusieurs années de bière tiède et de cigarettes plus ou moins tabagiques.  
Ce qui lui sembla correspondre à la description qu'on lui avait faite de Trent chantait à tue-tête :  
« Les smokies de payooooon, c'est nous qui les but-aineuh, les smokies de payooooon, c'est nous qui les butoooons ! Butons, butons, les smokies de pay-aineuh, butons, butons, les smokies de payoooon ! »  
Viglione s'approcha de la dame, et sursauta lorsqu'elle trancha la gorge de six smokies en un seul coup de dague.  
« Euh…excusez ? »  
Trent envoya un nuage de fumée de cigarette dans le visage de Viglione, et s'exclama :  
« Bienvenue, petit gars aux oreilles de…peu importe. Tu es venu m'aider à rabattre du smokie ? »  
« Euh, en fait, Ruad m'envoie vous chercher la machine à rajouter des cordes aux arcs »  
Trent éclata de rire.  
« Et tu as cru ce bobard ? Incroyable ! La machine à rajouter des cordes aux arcs… »  
Furieux, Viglione tourna les talons et chemina, à grandes enjambées rageuses, vers la guilde des archers. Trent l'apostropha :  
« Hé, te fâche pas ! C'est juste pour ton initiation ! Moi, les rogues m'ont envoyée chercher l'appareil à friser les moustaches des wild roses pour pus qu'ils voient dans l'noir ! Tu crois qu'c'est mieux ?»  
Mais Viglione était déjà parti…

Lorsqu'il poussa d'un coup de pied la porte de la guilde des archers, il ne trouva presque plus personne, à l'exception du chef de la guilde qui l'attendait, hilare.  
« Bienvenue, Vig ! Tu es des nôtres maintenant ! »  
« Parce que vous trouvez ça drôle ? »  
Le chef lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.  
« On fait ça à tous les nouveaux dès qu'ils sont capables de taper les Greatest Generals. Ah, au fait, on m'a dit qu'on t'avait envoyé chez Ebène. Elle a du vouloir voir le tien, de GG! »  
Le chef éclata de rire. Viglione ne daigna même pas répondre.  
« Ah, au fait » ajouta le chef, « Orchideis, la fille qui t'a reçu, c'est une ancienne d'ici, et elle se sentait coupable de t'avoir envoyé affronter la nymphomanie d'Ebène, alors pour se faire pardonner, elle te file ça »  
Il tendit à Viglione un paquet dont la forme rappelait vaguement une grosse arbalète.  
« C'est la vieille bécane qu'elle utilisait dans l'temps. Elle s'en sert plus, alors c'est à toi »  
Viglione, toujours énervé, déballa l'arbalète, grommela un « merci » et partit se défouler sur les monstres des terrains environnants, non sans avoir glissé dans sa poche, de laquelle dépassaient deux baguettes de batterie, un ticket pour une chambre réservée dans une auberge de Prontera. Il songeait déjà à un rythme sympathique pour une chanson, dans laquelle il raillerait la marchande, les sorciers, la rogue et ses smokies, les archers et leur inculture, ...


End file.
